I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for the adjustable attachment of a wardrobe to a supporting arm.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
In wardrobes with a movable door there is the problem of accurately adjusting the position of the movable door with respect to the fixed body. When the connection between the door and the body is provided by means of conventional hinges the latter have for a long time been provided with suitable means of adjustment whereby the position of the door can be adjusted in both the horizontal and vertical position.
There are however wardrobes in which the door is attached to the fixed body by means of supporting arms. An example of such wardrobes is described and illustrated in Italian patent application no. 20012 A/88 of Mar. 29, 1988.
In this type of wardrobe the problem of adjusting the position of the door arises in a different way and cannot be solved in similar manner.
The object of this invention is to provide an adjustable assembly for attaching a door-supporting arm whereby the door can be attached to the supporting arm in a manner which is adjustable in a vertical and horizontal direction.
Another object is to provide an assembly of this type which are of particularly simple construction.